1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an attachment structure of an electromotor connected to rear wheels of a hybrid vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a hybrid vehicle based on an FF vehicle (Front Engine, Front Drive vehicle) in which an electromotor is connected to rear wheels thereof and driving is enabled by an engine and the electromotor. In the FF vehicle, there is a structure in which a fuel tank is disposed below a rear seat to secure a large interior space or accommodating space. In the meantime, regarding an example in which the electromotor is connected to the rear wheels, there is a structure in which an electromotor is provided adjacent to rear wheels to simplify the structure and to improve transmission efficiency (for example, see JP-A-11-165516).
Due to this, for a hybrid vehicle based on the FF vehicle in which the electromotor is connected to the rear wheels, a structure is considered in which a fuel tank is arranged just in front of the electromotor.
However, according to the hybrid vehicle having the above structure, when the vehicle is collided from the rear (hereinafter, referred to as rear collision), the electromotor may be pushed forward by the rear collision, thereby damaging the fuel tank.